Fractured
by Frostbite711
Summary: A boy is taken from his home at the age of three. The GIW use his DNA for personal use. Now, at the age of 14, he is released into the real world with a mission. But what happens when that mission become compromised after he experiences for the first in a long time: Love, Friendship, Family, and Hope? Rated T for possible Gore and other themes. Slight Danny X Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**FRACTURED**

**Chapter 1**

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...

It's more like BING, BANG, BING, BANG - at least to me it is. I crouch on the hard, cold cement floor in the fetal position, humming an old nursery rhyme to myself.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_If that mocking bird don't sing,  
_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_If that billy goat don't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_If that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_If that dog named Rover don't bark,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_If that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

And on and on like that. I don't know what day it is...it's been to long. It's been several years since they took me away from my parents, my family...I barely remember them anyway. So why is it a big deal?

Because...that's the only day I remember with clearly defined details, even at age three...or was it four?

I don't...

I just...can't...remember...

I remember playing in a sand box in the park, not a care in the world. Then a group of men in white suits, black pants, sun glasses, and fancy gear came up, one of them, with brown hair and - I noticed after he took off his sun-glasses - chocolate eyes, bent down and talked to me.

Gently...kindly...as if I was his best friend who had gone psychologically crazy, or something like that.

He wanted me to come with him. When I said no and said I don't play with strangers, he flicked his hand. Two of them rushed over and grabbed me from both sides. I remember kicking and screaming my parents names:

"MOM! DAD! HELP ME!"

But no one did. I was alone. I saw a form, a flicker of light come after us, but I don't remember it well, it's almost as if I lost what it looked like, or the GIW forced it out of me. I remember hazy images of my parents faces...a hint of a smile...their love for me...but nothing else.

I guess when you're put in a cell for years and experimented on, it starts to take a toll on you.

I don't know _why_ they experimented on me. I just know that they did. I don't know _why_ they took me from my family, but they did.

One thing I do know though, is that they have an enemy. One more powerful then they can comprehend, and they needed someone to defeat that enemy.

They'd tried several people, but none of them live long. For some reason, their genetic structure wasn't very compatible as mine is. That's why I've lived so long under their care, and why I can never leave. I'm an asset to them. I'm important. They _need_ me.

And I'm the only one who can help.

From what I've been able to gather from my enhanced senses, is that they wanted to create something called a "Halfa" because their enemy was one. My DNA seemed to be fit for the task, though I apparently had none of these "halfa" abilities. At least not until they pumped ectoplasm into my blood stream.

Now they have their monster, their creature...their "halfa". And I was the missing key.

The vibrations of feet ran up my bare feet and into my system, igniting my neurons and pulling me out of my revere.

Looking up at the door of my cell with my blue-purple eyes from underneath my super long bangs, I smiled. My slightly pointed teeth showing up before I forced them to disappear.

They had come for me...

I could feel them coming, I could hear their chatter: I was to be prepped and ready for the one thing I had been training and preparing for my entire existence in this hell hole **(AN: Forgive me for my mouth. I just couldn't think of anything else to put)**.

My time to leave, my time to face the real world, had come...

* * *

**What's this? A new story?**

**Well yes it is! Thanks for noticing.**

**The idea of this came to me in a dream, and my original (Which I wrote in my head), was different then this. I had him at first saying something about years, months, days, hours, and minutes, but then I decided this would be more interesting. His story will continue in the next chapters, and I don't want to be a spoiler.  
**

**But one thing I _will_ say, is that this is my first, Next Generation Danny Phantom phanfic.**

**Is the boy crazy? Not really. He is still very sane, but he may act like a kid because of being taken from his parents so young.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, only this plot, and a few characters.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. And please don't forget to review, favorite, or follow.**

**~Frostbite711**


	2. Chapter 2

**FRACTURED**

**Chapter 2  
**

The clanging of the metallic keys on my door sounded and I felt my heart pump rapidly against my rib cage. My eyes narrowed and took in the tiny details on the door, down to the smallest spec of dust that the GIW hadn't found and cleaned. Then again, they didn't come into my cell often because of how dangerous I was.

I heard the sound of the key fit into the door and the lock click as they key fit into place and was turned. Then the door opened and light from the hallway washed over the floor. I pulled my feet away and watched them come in, four of them, each with an ecto-energy that could harm me.

One of them quickly stepped forward and snapped metal chains on my wrist that glowed a faint green, prohibiting me from using my powers.

Smart, but that could also be their downfall.

The one who put the chains on me pulled on my elbow, and I got to my feet. My hair hung into my face and I angrily blew it away so I could see better. They'd have it cut to an acceptable height.

As I followed them down the hall, I blocked out the annoying squeaks of their boots and the thousands of thudding vibrations that worked their way from my skin to my brain, making me want to clench my jaw. I hated them for making me like this. Now I could barely do anything without having to concentrate on holding back my sense so I didn't get overwhelmed.

I struggled every minute, every _second_ trying to dim the sensations around me just so I could sleep and eat without going crazy.

My bare feet slapped loudly on the tiled floor and one of my guards looked down and frowned before turning his head and barking orders to on of the others to clean the floor as they hauled me into a white room.

A examination table sat in the center and know the procedure, walked up to it and sat down. Then I watched the men in the room as they watched me back.

The one was still staring at my feet in disgust and I smiled triumphantly. I had purposefully taken off my shoes and destroyed them cause I knew it would make them squirm.

All of a sudden, the one staring at my feet put his hand to his ear com and said, "Get me a pair of shoes and bring them to room 200 stat."

I rolled my eyes and then sat up straighter when the door opened. How...Oh...It wasn't the shoe person, it was an agent. _My_ agent, the one who had brought me here, and one of the scientists.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I glared at him with my sharp eyes, and they quickly flashed to an emerald green before returning to their usual blue-violet.

The scientist came up and smiled at me, a warm friendly smile which I flashed to him quickly. He was the only GIW who treated me somewhat like a human. He never hit me, never tried to anger me, all he did was take blood samples when he was forced to. You could say he was my only friend here.

"Hello Garret, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied after hesitating.

"Good, good. Ready to go on a mission?"

I looked at him and nodded. "You bet," I responded, uncrossing my arms.

Then the scientist got closer and inspected me. I let him do it, while with others I might have snapped my pointed teeth out and tried to attack.

"Looks like we'll need to cut your hair some. And those clothes won't do. And you'll have to where shoes, no matter how much you hate them."

"I don't hate shoes," I replied defensively.

"Then why do you keep destroying the ones we give you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I glanced at the agents and the scientist caught my eye. Frowning, he bent closer and I whispered in his ear, "I do it because they don't like me without shoes."

He pulled away, chuckling to himself. "My, my. You still do have your spunk." Then turning to one of the agents, made shewing motions. Reluctantly, they left, closing the door behind them while the scientist went to the drawer and brought out scissors.

"So, how would you like it cut?"

* * *

"Dad!" I shouted, peeking my head out of the bathroom.

"Yes Ava?" came a reply.

"Grandfather dropped his ecto-gun in the tub again."

"Wait, what?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before walking down the hall toward the stairs. "I can't take a shower today. Grandpa's ecto-gun is in there."

"Ah..."

"Well, if you can't take a shower, at the very least soap yourself down with a washcloth," came a female reply.

"Yes mother," I responded. As I walked back to my room, I saw a blur of blue and green as my brother rushed past. Leaping out of his way, his tail ran right through me, causing me to giggle as it tickled. "Ethan!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" he shouted back, "My I slept through my alarm."

"Well you can't use the shower, Grandpa's gun is in there," I said pointedly.

"Doesn't matter, I need to pee."

"Ew! TMI!" I shouted.

Then I whirled around and walked to my room before slipping into a simple t-shirt and jeans. Then I grabbed my back pack and headed down the stairs. Setting it down by the entrance, I walked over to the kitchen where my parents where cooking breakfast, and my grandparents were sipping coffee and reading the news.

My Grandfather looked up and smiled. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"What's up is that you left your gun in the shower, and it leaked all over the place. Now I can't get cleaned up."

"Sorry about that sweetie, I must have forgotten that you can be harmed by that stuff. Fudge?" He asked, holding up a piece of the sweet brown food.

"No thanks," I replied, sitting down.

Just then, my Grandmother looked up and smiled, her purple eyes sparkling.

I smiled back.

A few minutes later, there was the pounding of footsteps on stairs as my mother set a plate of veggies down. I stared at it as my brother came in. Then looking up at her, I said, "Veggies?"

"You need to be healthy right?"

"Uh..."

"Come on Sam, let her have some protein," said my dad.

Ethan sat next to me and smiled. I smiled nervously back before waiting while my father placed a plate of eggs in front of us. His blue eyes sparkled with his smile from underneath his dark hair and soon I felt an infectious grin spread along my own before I dug into my plate.

As we were finishing up, there was blaring alarms and everyone looked up. My father rushed away before coming back and saying, "We need to go, ghost's are attacking down town."

Then turning to us he said, "To bad. I was looking forward to walking you to your first day at Casper High." I knew it was directed at me as Ethan was still to young. But we both understood. "I'll get Diana to come make sure you get there if that's okay."

"Sure," I said, shrugging.

Then our grandparents and parents left the room. Ethan and I walked to the entrance and watched as they all got ready. I smiled as our father transformed into his ghost form and said, "I'll meet you guys there."

The others nodded before he turned and with his feet molding together into a tail, he phased through the wall. We watched him go before opening the door to the house and heading off.

After a while of walking, I caught a flicker of movement and turned to see our Aunt Diana flying toward us, her daughter running close behind. When she reached us, she stopped and transformed, landing gracefully on the ground.

"How do you do that?" asked Ethan.

She smiled, her dark hair falling into her face. "Practice. Remember, I'm older and have been a ghost a lot longer then your father has, I think I'd know a trick or to on stopping quickly."

Ethan nodded and waved to Bella, our cousin.

Slowing my pace, I walked next to Bella as we walked in a comfortable silence while Ethan tried to pry information on maneuvers from Diana. Bella looked at him and smiled, her dark green eyes showing faintly from beneath her brown hair - which she had inherited from her father.

A few minutes later, we stopped at my brother's school while Diana took him inside. Then she re-emerged holding some paper work.

Walking up to us, she explained, "beginning of the school year papers. Thought it best to get them before they get sent home."

"Even though he's not your son?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well sure, you can't expect your father to do everything, especially when he's got his ghost hunting."

"Aren't you a ghost hunter?"

"Yes, and I'll go join them when I've seen you off to school."

Bella looked at me and her mother but didn't comment. I frowned. Normally she would try to contribute, but something seemed wrong. She wasn't herself and her silence proved that she definitely wasn't okay.

Diana seemed to notice and glanced at her daughter with a frown before turning and walking down the sidewalk. "Come on you too. Don't want to be late for your first day of Highschool. I know I was and it was _embarrassing_!"

Bella and I followed after her and I glanced over at Bella, concerned. I'd talk to her later about it, but not where her mother could hear. Sure, Diana was great and all, not that different from my father seeing as how they're twins, but that didn't mean I wanted to have her listening to whatever Bella had to say.

After what seemed like maybe an hour or a half, Diana stopped and stared off at a building. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with past memories as she gazed a the three story building.

"There it is, my first school."

"You didn't go to school?"

"Oh? I did in a way. It's just that I was raised by ClockWork, and he taught me an awful lot. This is just the first place where I actually went to school."

"Ah..."

All of a sudden, there was a loud rumbling sound and a large white van drove up. It only had windows on the front and had three doors. But then the large side door slid open and a black gloved hand showed as a boy with long black hair, blue-violet eyes, a white t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes was shoved out. The boy whirled and growled, snapping his teeth at the hands that jerked away. Then the door slid shut and the boy glared after them, his hands were in fists and they were shaking in anger.

Then the boy seemed to notice us and his gaze traveled over us critically. I stared back, but out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Diana watching the van.

The boy sniffed before turning to the bag on the ground and shrugging it upon his shoulder, walked toward the school building. Bella and I watched him before turning to Diana, she barely seemed to register the boy and appeared to be trying to see the van.

"Uh...Mom?" Bella said softly.

Diana snapped her head toward her daughter at the first words Bella had said and blinked. "Y-yes?"

"You can follow them if you want. I'll get the papers for you."

Diana bit her lip and looked at us. Then nodding, she turned and leaping into the air, transformed.

People around us glanced at her at her flash and some stared.

"It's Luna Nyx!" one of them shouted, pointing at her.

Diana turned and waved before blasting off after the van, holding her wrist up to her mouth; her communicator.

When I turned around, I noticed the new boy had turned around and was watching intently. He pursed his lips and his eyes wide, something about him bothered me. Then he pivoted on his heel and walked up to the school. I glanced at Bella and noticed her expression mirrored the way I felt.

* * *

**Richard1081: What?  
**

**PurpleDreamer99: There are actually several Halfa's in this story. And as this is a Next Generation story, Danny knows Sam and Tucker.**

**On that note, can any of you tell who Ethan and Ava's parents and grandparents are? (I might have made it obvious...I don't know)**

**And for those of you who have no idea who Diana is and are wondering why she's in there, I'll just point you off to The Other Halfa, and Legend of Luna Nyx.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, only this plot, and a few characters.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. And please don't forget to review, favorite, or follow.**

**~Frostbite711**


	3. Chapter 3

**FRACTURED**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Garret's POV  
**

I whirled around as the agents shoved me out of the van. On an impulse, I snapped at their hands, my teeth elongated as I tried to bite them. Unfortunately, I couldn't for the closed the door before I could do anything. Then as they drove away, my fists clenched and shook with anger as I glared at them. I would have shouted at them, but that's when I noticed three females staring at me.

The older one appeared to be staring at the van and I glanced over them, sizing them up. Then I pivoted on my heal and grabbing the bag on the ground, I walked away.

Not long after, there was a flash and I heard someone cry, "It's Luna Nxy!"

Turning around, I noticed a woman with white hair and a white cape. She also had a white cloak around her. I stared at her as she flew in the same direction of the van.

Something about her seemed...familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about her. That's when I noticed the girl with the black hair watching me.

Turning around, I went into the school and looked around me. Walking to the office door, or at least the one I suspected was one since I'd never gone to school before, I knocked softly.

"One minute!" called a female voice before the door opened and a woman in a black suit with brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm uh, Garret Winterholt."

"Ah, the transfer student! Your father called and I got everything set up."

"Father?" I asked, confused as I walked into her room.

"Yes, he called just a few minutes ago and helped me fill out the paper work."

"Um...I don't have a father, I'm an orphan," I said.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," I said, waving my hand, "It's a common mistake."

"So your guardian," she responded.

I nodded, reluctant as I was.

"Well then, all you need now is your class schedule and locker number," she said as she dug into some papers on her desk. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, holding up some papers which she then handed to me. "Your locker should be on the second floor."

I took them from her and nodded politely before exiting her office and starting down the hall towards the stairs.

~TIME SKIP~

I looked down at my schedule to find my first class before school started. Looking up at the room numbers, I smiled triumphantly as I found my first period room and entered.

There were several long tables that could hold two per table. Picking a random one near the back, I sat down on one of the stools. I looked around the room and was glad that they used electronic clocks, less noisy and much better for my ears.

The teacher looked up at me and frowned before looking up as a extremely loud ringing reverberated through my body, through my bones. My hands shot up to my ears and I keeled over in pain as I cried out in pain through clenched teeth.

All of a sudden, the noise died down, but my ears ached and I still sat on the floor, shaking. My hands covering my ears protectively and I rocked back and forth, singing Mocking Bird quietly to myself.

Then I felt pounding footsteps near me before a female spoke.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up from my bent position to see the black haired girl from out front. Shaking my head, I braced a hand on the table and pulled myself to my feet. "I'm O.K. By the way, what was that ringing noise?"

She looked at me strangely. "You've never heard a bell before?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I was home-schooled."

"So you were crouched on the ground because of the bell?"

"Uh...yes," I replied.

Now it was her turn to frown. Then she shook her head and sighed. "Weirder things have happened in Amity." Then she held out her hand to me. "I'm Ava Fenton."

I looked at her hand before looking into her face. Fenton...where had I heard that before? Then my eyes widened when it came to me. "You're..."

"Yes I know. The daughter of the famous Danny Phantom, can we move on now?"

"Uh...I..." I said, stumbling over my words. If this was the daughter of Danny Phantom, then my assignment could be over soon if I could just get her to trust me enough to get close to him...That's when I snapped back to reality and finally taking her hand, said, "Garret Winterholt."

She smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you Garret!"

"You too," I replied. Then the bell rang again and instead of covering my ears, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, knowing I'd need to get used to it if I was going to stay.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

The boy, Garret, was strange. When the class began, we got partnered for the rest of the semester in Science. We got out papers and yada-yada, and then went on a simple experiment with water.

Throughout the experiment, Garret kept glancing at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle, and he opened his mouth several times, only to shut it and return to our work. Not only that, but he seemed to know what he was doing and he measured everything carefully, more carefully then the others.

I should expect it, considering he was home-schooled...But I doubt even that. I don't think he told the truth, I've learned to trust me gut.

After class, I stood outside the class room as I was the first to leave. When he exited, I grabbed his arm and he turned, confusion flashing across his face so quickly that I thought I imagined it.

"Yes?" he asked, his violet-blue eyes staring into my almost identical ones.

"What's your schedule?" I said.

He looked down at the slip of paper in his hand and peered at it for a second. "History then after Lunch I have English and P.E."

"Fourth period P.E.?"

He nodded. "Why?"

"Me too," was all I said before whirling around and starting to walk back to my locker.

~TIME SKIP~

After changing into my gym outfit, I stood in the gym room next to Bella. I still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her in private, so I vowed that I would...eventually. Bella was still silent and I was, for once, glad for her silence as I was looking for Garret. I wanted to "study" him because something about him prickled the back of my neck. He was defiantly different then other boys, and something seemed familiar to me, I couldn't quite place it, but I knew it somewhere.

"You looking for someone?" Bella asked, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, startled.

She smiled, one of her rare, amused smiles before saying, "You're straining your neck up, looking for someone. Who is it?"

"Garret!" I called, waving my hand after I spotted his violet-blue eyes.

"Who?"

"Remember that boy who was shoved out of that white van earlier today?"

"Oh him," she said.

I nodded as we walked up to him.

Garret nodded in turn then turned a questioning gaze on Bella.

"Oh, Garret, this is my cousin, Bella. Bella, this is Garret."

Bella flashed a quick smile while Garret said, "nice to meet you."

Then the room got quiet except for the sound of pounding shoes on the wood floors.

"Afternoon class. My name is Mrs. Grey and I'm your Physical Education teacher. Now before we get started, I want to make a few things clear: If you get hurt, don't expect me to coddle you, that's your parents jobs. I expect you to try your hardest and do your best, achieving higher is even better. And since we have two children of Amity's Celebrities here, they are not to use their powers to get ahead. Capeesh?"

Nods around the room and Mrs. Grey frowned. "Capeesh?"

"Yea Ma'am!" The students shouted.

"Good, now let's get onto warm up. Three minutes of lap running around the gym, starting now!" she shouted and everyone kicked into gear, running.

* * *

**Well, that's all. Hope you enjoyed this installment or Fractured**.

**And again for those of you who have no idea who Diana is and are wondering why she's in there, I'll just point you off to The Other Halfa, and Legend of Luna Nyx.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, only this plot, and a few characters.**

**And please don't forget to review, favorite, or follow.**

**See you next Chapter!**

**~Frostbite711**


	4. Chapter 4

**FRACTURED**

**Chapter 4:**

**Garret's POV**

We ran around the gym. Over and over and over and over and I wondered why we had to do this stupid routine. Then we had to do a bunch of different stretches that were easy to me and I didn't feel tired or out of energy at all while I noticed most of the other kids seemed exhausted.

Bella and Ava where also tired and Ava was frowning at him as they got to their feet. "Why are you staring at me," I growled, my memories surfing of being looked at like a creature and not a person.

She blinked and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering why you aren't very tired."

"I have high Stamina," I said, the lie slipping off my tongue easily. It was partially true though.

She frowned, unconvinced but thankfully didn't push before we continued the class. When it was over, I headed to the locker and quickly dressed before I headed to my locker and got my stuff.

As I was exiting, Ava called out to me. "Hey Garret, wait up please," she said.

I stopped and glanced over before noticing Bella with her. Ava's cousin was extremely quiet, and while I didn't know her well, I was glad she wasn't talking much. After my first day with all this noise, I kept hearing a ringing sensation in my ears - of course it may have also been the bell's being drilled into my brain.

"Think we could walk home with you?"

"I'm not so sure..." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know if I'd have to go back to the facility or if they had a home already for me.

I didn't have to wonder long before a white care drove up and the window closest to us rolled down. I glanced in and saw my agent smiling at me. "You ready to go son?"

I hesitated and glanced back at them. "Sorry, maybe later?" I replied.

"Okay, see you later Garret," Ava said, looking slight disappointed.

I nodded and climbed into the car, throwing my bag into the back seats. I saw him narrow his eyes slightly before he pulled the car away from the school. I cringed at the roar from the engine...it was so _LOUD!_

"Who were those girls, Garret?" he asked after a while.

By now, I had gotten used to the noise enough that I wasn't in to much pain and glared out the window. "Just some girls from school, no one important."

"You sure about that," the agent said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," I said and then refused to speak for the rest of the ride where we stopped in front of a nice and simple house with a nice, manicured yard out front. I opened the door after a moment and grabbed my bag. Then I followed the agent into the house. I wondered, briefly, why I shouldn't just run away before I noticed the small ecto-gun holstered to his hip. I narrowed my eyes as he opened the door and then walked inside and he showed me my room where I slammed the door shut and locked the door so he couldn't enter.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

While in P.E., I wondered why in the world Garret wasn't so exhausted after all the stretching and running we had done, but when I asked him, his explanation was "High stamina." I looked at him skeptically, I didn't believe him, but I wouldn't push it. It probably wouldn't get me anywhere.

After class ended, Bella and I were in the locker room

"Hey, Bella?" I asked as I traded my top out.

"Hm?" she responded.

"I know something's bothering you, and I want to help. I want to talk about it on the way home if possible."

"Sure," Bella replied after a moment of hesitation.

I smiled and then finished changing before I headed to my locker and grabbed my school work. I then met up with Bella and as we exited the school, we noticed Garret walking outside. I called out to him. He turned and I had the sudden idea to walk home with him. "Think we could walk home with you?" I asked, and I noticed Bella's slightly panicked expression before he replied with hesitation.

"I'm not so sure..."

Before any of us could say more, a nice white car drove up and the window rolled down. The man inside spoke to Garret and the Garret departed. I sighed and then Bella and I headed home.

Once we were a ways away from school, I spoke. "Spill the beans," I said.

She blinked. "About what?'

"What's bothering you. Tell me or else," I said with a slight smirk.

She rolled her eyes before she drooped her head and looked at the ground. "I don't know how to say this, or tell my mother..." she began.

I watched her silently. "Go on," I prodded.

She stopped and clenched her fists and made herself as small as possible. "Ihavepowers!" she blurted out all in one rushed word.

I stalled and did a back pedal to her. "You gained powers? I thought you didn't have any," I said in disbelief.

"So did I, except I woke up in the morning floating two feet off my bed."

I stared before I frowned and looked away. 'That is strange. I wonder why they showed up now."

"Puberty?" she suggested.

"Maybe," I muttered before I shook my head. "Well, let's get home. We can talk about this later, but we have to go meet Ethan first."

She nodded. "Sounds good," she said before she smiled back at me.

I nodded before we headed off toward the place where me and my brother had planned to meet.

* * *

**And I am alive! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I kind of lost inspiration for a long time and finally got some of it back.**

**I will start focusing on the following stories:**

**Fractured****, (Obviously), Legend of Lunar Ecplise, The Other Halfa, and Viva the Revolution  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, only the characters and plot.  
**

**As always, please review, favorite, or follow. Thank you guys so much!**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
